


Symmetry

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletcher paid attention to these kinds of little details, clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written January of 2006.

It was still hazy as to how things had ended up this way, especially due to the chaos when they’d initially arrived. Al had slipped out of the military sights for a few months, then suddenly, he was back again, Edward Elric and some blue-eyed man who looked like a sibling in tow. 

Somehow, those events the year before had led to the three barging in on them, Al sheepish over the fact it was the middle of the night even as Edward announced they were going to be visiting. The blue eyed teen among the three had said something suspiciously sounding like ‘Visiting… _right_ ’. Russell hadn’t believed it, but they’d been allowed to stay.

It was good that they had. Fletcher knew that his brother was happy to have someone to argue with, and the way he blushed the one time Winry had come to visit had certainly made the younger of the pair think about ways to get the two together. He was sixteen, if his brother needed to go to Rizenbul to court someone he liked, then he could be sure to hold up things here.

He did have help after all. Even if said help was more along the lines of ‘slightly insane, overzealous house guests’. Okay, maybe that description just fit Edward, but he was gone most of the time, taking care of things for the town, while Russell did most of their research as to the last few things that needed to be done before the red water cure could be distributed. 

That left Fletcher to deal with Al and Alfons. At first, being around the pair had been a bit confusing. He knew Al, and Al knew him. He knew Al didn’t have any siblings other than Edward, and the similar name certainly didn’t help matters when trying to figure out what the pair had to do with one another.

Finally, the two had looked at each other, then gave up, not coming up with any kind of answer until Winry visited, when it suddenly seemed to be decided that Alfons was her cousin, and that his father and Al’s mother had been related, thus the resemblance. Of course, the youngest of the three knew that was nonsense, more than likely anyway, but he kept his peace. It wasn’t worth arguing over, and if that made them feel better, then he wasn’t going to break the peace. 

Today was one of those days when he certainly wouldn’t want to anyway, a shriek of laughter from down near the water reminding him of that fact. “Fletcher! Help!”

Carefully setting down his bowl of ice cream, he ran down to the water’s edge, laughing when he realized that Al had caught the significantly taller Alfons around the waist and was doing his level best to get the dry teenager into the water. “Now why would I want to help? Looks like you’re doing perfectly fine to me!”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you!” Grinning, Al finally got whatever leverage was missing, sending the larger body into the pond with an immense splash.

When he surfaced, Alfons made directly for the bank where the two smaller boys were laughing, both dry and content away from the water’s edge. “That was cruel!”

“Hmmm, I dunno…” Fletcher’s eyes lingered as he caught sight of something floating away on a lily pad. “I think it coulda been much worse.”

Alfons paused, crossing his arms. “How?” When Fletcher was kind enough to point, his eyes followed. 

The German teen’s trunks were floating merrily across the pond.

Fletcher couldn’t help but think that Al should be happy he’d had a head start.


End file.
